


What is an Ace to do?

by Teapots_and_Teacups



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, badminton player reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapots_and_Teacups/pseuds/Teapots_and_Teacups
Summary: Ushijima attempts to win you over without really knowing what he's doing.





	1. Main

A highly ranked spiker he might be, but Ushijima Wakatoshi had no idea what to do about his strange, growing feelings for you or how find out what you felt towards him. At first he thought his feelings were that of a familial type. You were of course much smaller than him, younger too, so of course he would be protective. So older brother to younger sister protectiveness. It made perfect, logical sense. He’d kept things that way in his mind for over a year. 

When he’d become a third year and suddenly there was an influx of first year boys who were eyeing up the second year girls, he’d quickly reassessed the situation. He did not want any of them getting close to you. If anything he recognised that watching you from from a distance was not longer enough. The tightness in his chest only got worse when you’d come to talk to your own club captain who was in his class. A lot of the captains were in his class. The school almost demanded they be in the higher level classes. He approved of your choice of club though. Badminton. A delicate sport in his opinion with some nuance of power to it. He did not want you injuring yourself. But it gave him no reason to talk to you.

In the end, his reassessment of his feelings led him to the internet. He was not comfortable talking about such things with the others in the volleyball club. They liked to crack jokes and use demeaning language. And the internet had told him to put things in your shoe cubby. It suggested things like chocolates, cookies, flowers and the like. He had no idea about such things, so he’d started by putting a hayashi style rice ball in your cubby. That had not gone so well. He was disappointed to find it in the trash. He slowly rotated through various flavours and fillings until you’d finally not immediately thrown it in the trash. A tamagoyaki filled rice ball. High in protein, he approved. But he was still no closer to an answer. 

Jogging always helped to clear his head. The night was cool and his thoughts weren’t collected enough for him to sleep easily. He’d seen you at school again, passed you in the hall as you moved to the science room between classes. You had a Totoro pencil case, but your textbook and file were clean and un-damaged. Totoro, he must have watched it at some point, but could barely remember anything beyond trees. Possibly some ecological message hidden beneath a veneer of child friendly entertainment. He would do some research.

\----------

You opened your cubby, half expecting to find another large rice ball of some unexpected flavour. But the little key chain of the white Totoro that sat on your shoes was a nice surprise. 

“No food this time?” Shirabu asked, stopping at the cubby next to you.

“No, but this little guy.” You showed him the keychain. It was not wrapped up prettily, Ushijima had seen no reason to do so. He had remembered to take the price tag off however. 

“Maybe onigiri-boy gave up?” He suggested. “Or changed tactics?”

“I wish I knew who it was, putting these things here.” You said, pocketing the keychain. “The rice balls were weird, but this is nice. I’m just not sure I can accept this.”

“I’d still like to know who thought rice balls were a good thing to shove in with your slippers.” He laughed. “Weirdo. Just take the key chain, dofus.”

\----------

Ushijima couldn’t quite believe his luck. He’d come out while the others were still running to drink and refill his water bottle, the managers were still busy with setting up the gym for practice, and there you were washing the sweat from your face.

“Ushijima-sempai. Good afternoon.” You bowed quickly. Polite too, another part of you that he approved of. “Did you have a good run?”

“Yes.” He grunted.

“That’s good.” You said, towelling off your damp face. “Have a good practice sempai.”

“You too. Please do not get injured.” He said. Small talk was not his thing, but he felt obliged to respond to you. You were about to say something back when you froze. Ushijima was well known for his blunt manner. Caring was not something that was usually associated with him.

“I... won’t?” You questioned. 

“That’s good. If you’ll excuse me. I must begin my warm up.” He had to escaped. He had nothing he could say and his chest felt ready to explode. He dipped his head to say goodbye before turning away.

“Ah, sempai!” You called after him. When he turned back you smiled at him. “I hope you don’t get injured either!” and bowed again. When you came up, he was already walking away. “Well that was weird.” He felt a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth as he stepped up into the gym. He’d guess that you knew his name, everyone at school did. But you’d expressed concern for his well being. From anyone else he would have ignored such a comment as nonsense. He felt compelled to take a little extra care at practice today.

\----------

“What did you get for number three?” You asked. Lunchtime was almost always spent in the library study area with Shirabu. You were both academic scholarship students and had to work to keep your grades in the top percentages of not only your class but the year too.

“X is 15cm and y is 20cm.” He answered, scanning his page. You sighed with relief, you had the same answer but had been uncertain. 

“So Ushijima-sempai actually spoke to me yesterday.” You blurted as you started another question.

“Like, said actual words?” He checked. “He didn’t just grunt as you spoke, right?”

“Shirabu.” Ushijima’s voice cracked through the library like thunder. 

“Sheesh, can you keep your voice down?” Shirabu hissed.

“I apologise. But you need to talk to Saito-sensei.” You smiled into your papers, Ushijima had gone down a few decibels but was still fairly loud in such a quiet space.

“About?” Shirabu grumbled.

“He didn’t say.” Ushijima offered oh so helpfully. “But today is preferable.” 

“Got it. Ah, [Name]-san, did you get anything in your cubby today?” Shirabu expected the captain to simply walk away after delivering the required information. However the setters question froze him on the spot. He could feel his heart rate jump up a few notches. 

“This.” You held up the mechanical pencil you’d been using. It was green and had the large grey Totoro on one side. A blush was threatening to creep across the aces face.

“I see you did not get injured yesterday.” Ushijima cut into the conversation. “That’s good.”

“Why are you still here?” Shirabu muttered. “Wait? What?” The he remembered what you’d said earlier about him speaking to you. 

“Ah... you too sempai.” You answered slowly. “I’m glad you didn’t get hurt.”

“I rarely get injured.” He stated. “But thank you.”

“How is this happening?” Shirabu hissed at you. “He’s not leaving. What did you do?””

“You are in the same class?” Ushijima asked, finally seeming to take note of the work spread out on the table.

“Yes.” Shirabu grumbled.

“I can tutor you if you wish.” Ushijima offered. Shirabu had to stop for a moment, here was someone who’s life revolved around volleyball, offering to help with something not volleyball. Maybe he did have a soul. For Ushijima it was simply the most logical way for him to spend time with you. “Friday is the most suitable day.”

“That’s very kind of you sempai.” You blinked. “We usually eat as we review, then work through some problems. So if you come after you eat... we can ask you if we have any questions.”

“I shall do so then.”

“So... can we get back to studying?” Shirabu asked. “We have a lot to do.”

“Until Friday then.” Ushijima tipped his head towards you before turning his attention to the setter. “I will see you after school.”

“That was damned weird.” Shirabu flopped back in his chair.

“Did you see how he stared at my pencil?” You asked, holding it up in front of yourself.

“He did?”

\----------

Ushijima was in alarmingly good spirits for the rest of the day. You were using the mechanical pencil already. It was even better when he’d caught sight of you leaving school as he stretched before his run. The key chain was hanging from one of the straps of your regulation school bag. His spiking was perfect, the tosses from Shirabu as usual were easy to hit. When he got back to his room, he searched for a moment for some of his old textbooks. They were tucked down on the bottom shelf of his bookcase. He thumbed through the pages, looking for some suitable questions based on what he had glimpsed on the table in the library. 

\----------

When you opened your cubby for the next few mornings, there was nothing in with your slippers. Disappointment had been building in you since the first day when nothing had been there. 

“Shirabu-kun, I think my admirer gave up.” You sighed into your desk, arms folded around your head. “Was I supposed to work out who it was?”

“How could you work it out from rice balls and some Totoro stuff?” He laughed. “Unless it was two different people?”

“One admirer was already more than I’d ever expected, two just seems absurd.” You commented. The chime rang for the start of the morning register and you lifted your head from the desk. “It’s over now anyway.” 

“Exactly. Let’s just get on with today.” Shirabu had no idea how much his words stung you, but then he’d never seen you as anything other than a study companion. The idea that someone might like you had never entered his head.

\----------

Ushijima as it turned out, was a fairly decent at studying, with a reasonably high average across all subjects. His tutoring was fairly laid back considering his attitude towards volleyball. He let both you and Shirabu work through a problem, and when you had reached an incorrect answer he would comment. Most of the time he just watched you. He noticed the light callouses on the palm of your hand from where you gripped your badminton racket, the way you would push the end of the pencil to your temple as you thought about a problem. He’d learned more about you in the space of 20 minutes than he had in the two weeks since he’d decided to do something about his odd feelings. 

“Thank you for today sempai.” You said, collecting up the papers. He was kinder than you’d originally though.

“You were more helpful than I though.” Shirabu commented.

“Of course. Shall I come again next week?” Ushijima didn’t want to lose this link to you. 

“Ah... uh... please?” You stammered, unable to turn him away. 

“Friday then. And do your best on Sunday.” The ace left swiftly. It felt to him like he was running away, but his heart was pounding again. 

“What’s happening on Sunday?” Shirabu frowned.

“I have a game.” You blinked, stunned. “But how did he know that?”

\----------

He wanted to hear from you how the game had gone. It was unlike him to not find out from whatever source was available, he’d been avoiding the badminton captain for that very reason. He lingered by the taps after his run, waiting for you. He justified his waiting by stretching as if he could relieve the tension he felt.

“Sempai.” You called out to him. “Were you... waiting?”

“I was.” When you looked confused at him he continued. “How was your game?”

“I won, barely.” The words tumbled out of your mouth. Talking to the ace was never as scary at you’d originally assumed, he would listen patiently. He was surprising you at every turn. “It was tough, but the captain and coach said it means I’m ready to enter the official tournament this year.” A smile had blossomed on your face and it warmed the ace. 

“Please tell me when your next game is.”

“Sempai?” You flushed. The great Ushijima wanted to know about your next game.

“I could not make it this time. But I would like to attend the next if I am available.”

“Are you serious?” You blurted. Your insides somersaulting, even though you were fairly sure he was incapable of making such jokes. 

“Of course. I would like to see how you play.”

“Would it not get in the way of your studies? Or your practice?” That your first thoughts were towards his well being only made him want to see you play even more. 

“I will attend if I can.”

“I’ll tell you when I know!” You exclaimed happily, the thoughts of your cubby-gifting admirer forgotten. Replaced by the ace.

\----------

“Ushijima-san, here.” Shirabu thrust the folded over paper at Ushijima after practice. “Why am I the errand boy here?” The volleyball club members never passed along love letters or any kind of letter to Ushijima, so Shirabu and Ushijima were quickly surrounded. They were all intrigued by the note.

“What’s that?” Yamagata asked as the ace unfolded and read what was written.

“A request I made.” Ushijima answered honestly. You’d written out the information neatly, and on letter paper. The care you took over such a small thing was one of the reasons he admired you.

“Wait, you asked her to tell you? She was so nervous.” Shirabu scowled. 

“Wakatoshi-kun is talking to a girl?” Tendou asked in shock, reading the tiny signs that he knew meant the captain was happy.

“[L-name]-san?” Yamagata asked, peering over Ushijima’s shoulder. “From the badminton club?”

“Wait why do you know her?” Tendou questioned. “Who is she? Is she pretty? Does she have any cute friends?”

“My sister is her friend.” Yamagata offered as explanation. “What is that date for? Aren’t we playing [random] University that morning?” Ushijima’s stomach dropped before he noticed the time you’d also noted down. Your game started at 2pm. If they finished quickly, he would be able to make it.  
\----------

You scanned the stands, spinning the racket handle in your hand loosely. You hoped you’d be able to find him if he was there before your game started. But it didn’t look like he was able to come. You wouldn’t be able to give him the banana bread slices you’d decided to make last minute. You had some in your bag for yourself too. But his were wrapped and boxed neatly. Maybe you could share them with Shiraba tomorrow as you studied. It didn’t seem right to do that though. You sighed, letting some of the disappointment flow out of you. It wouldn’t help you here. The coach called you over, the singles games were about to begin.

\----------

“... did we really just beat a university team by 15 points in each of the two sets?” Tendou asked, stunned at the outcome. Even for them it had been an exceptionally one sided game.

“Ushijima was on a roll today. No one could stop him.” Yamagata commented as they packed up the gym. No one commented that it was the date on your note.

“He smashed through those blocks.” Shiraba added. “I set almost everything to him.”

“Coach was happy.”

“Strength will always win.”

“Wakatoshi-kun, we’re gonna head off, get some late lunch. You wanna come?” Tendo offered, testing the water to see if the captain would admit to anything.

“No, I have somewhere I need to be.” Well, he was always honest if nothing else.

\----------

You were being pushed back hard for every point you took from your opponent. Staying in the lead by the skin of your teeth. Your hair was slicked back away from your face with sweat alone, and your lungs burning. But you kept fighting back, chasing the shuttle across the court and hitting it back to as many awkward places as you could. You had your opponent dashing all over the court. An awkward shot behind you to your left made your world freeze in time. If you went for it as usual, you would likely miss and give up the point that could win you the match. Even though you’d not seen him, Ushijima flashed into your mind. You deserved to be a Shiratorizawa, you deserved to have a spot as a regular on the badminton team. He, of all people, had wanted to come to your game. You pivoted backwards on your left foot, trusting to instinct to guide the head of your racket to meet the shuttle. You felt it connect and the world resumed as normal. A glance to the back corner of the court over your shoulder told you your opponent was rushing the net. You let your body’s momentum follow through and smashed the awkward backhand. The shuttle dropped to the floor and the stands erupted in shocked joy. You had won. Shiratorizawa had won. You sagged to the floor, tears streaming from your face. Pride was all you could feel.

\----------

Ushijima and Yamagata clapped from the stands.

“She did well at the end.” Yamagata smiled. “She took the chance to win.”

“I knew she would.” He would not however admit that he had felt his heart stop with that final shot. He knew exactly what had gone through your brain as a fellow player. 

“I never thought you’d be into badminton. Or a girl for that matter.”

“It is a respectable sport. And she is skilled.”

\----------

“Sempai!” You dashed away from the others. Your bag and rackets bouncing slightly against your back. “You came! I didn’t see you.” You weren’t sure if you should be embarrassed that you’d not been able to see him. But your world had narrowed to the court once you’d started playing. You were glad your cheeks were red from exertion, it hid your embarrassment.

“We were a bit late.” Yamagata explained. “But we saw you win.”

“Congratulations.” Ushijima offered. “You did well at the end. You are blossoming at Shiratorizawa.”

“When is your next game?” Yamagata asked, glad to see you flush at his friends words.

“In two weeks.” You mumbled, unsure of the other male.

“Good luck. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ushijima.” He grinned. “Don’t scare the poor thing.” He added quietly. Not that you looked particularly scared of the ace, but you probably had little to talk about until you’d learnt to relax with each other. He knew that Ushijima had probably intended to come alone, and had encouraged the captain to loiter in an area where he could be easily spotted. As far as he was concerned, his work was done. At least for now. 

“Ushijima-sempai, I have something for you.” You scrambled for your bag after Yamagata was several paces away. He decided you were very adept at causing his heart rate to increase dramatically. “Here.” You held out a box. “I... uh... made some last night. And I know banana’s are good for athletes... but just giving you fruit seemed weird.” He opened it up to see the banana bread slices neatly lined up inside. “So... banana bread? If you put some in the freezer, it will keep. You can eat it at practice or after matches that way.” 

“This...” For once he was at a loss for words. “Thank you.” You had responded to him. You had gifted him with food as he had to you. Did that mean you felt the same as him? That odd possessiveness? That desire to take care of someone? He was just as confused as before. But now he had hope.

“I have to go, coach is waiting with the others.” You panicked, your task done. “I’ll see you at school!” You called to him as you ran away. 

\----------

“Yamagata.” Ushijima asked, he’d invited the libero over, finally at a loss as for what to do. The other third grader had shared some information from his sister, that you had been over the moon to have someone you wouldn’t name come to one of your games. They both knew who it was though. “I gave [L-name]-san gifts, I help her and Shirabu study once a week. She gave me cake.”

“Well that explains why Shirabu-kun’s been so angsty on Fridays.” The libero sighed. “So, what do you want to do next?”

“I am confused.”

“Because?”

“I would like to spend more time with her.”

“Because?”

“She is a good person.”

“And?” Yamagata pressed.

“She is smart, strong and a good cook if I can make assumptions from her cake.”

“You really aren’t getting it.” A frustrated Ushijima glared at him. “Do you like her?”

“Yes.” Well that was simple. “I simply do not know if she feels this too.”

“You haven’t told her?”

“I... am scared of her reaction. I have been told I am desirable physically. But that my personality is not so good.” Yamagata was shocked. Ushijima had been unphased by the knowledge that girls were put off by his attitude before now, to have him concerned what anyone might think of him was new.

“You tell her. And you tell her clearly and simply that you like her and want to be her boyfriend.”

“But-”

“You will do it.” For Yamagata to be ordering him so firmly Ushijima had no choice but face up to you.

\----------

“I like you.” The bluntness of the words hit you like cold water in the face. 

“U... Ushijima-sempai?” You stammered out his name. Only his pink cheeks gave any warmth and feelings to his words. 

“I would like to know if you have the same fondness that I do for you.” He said smoothly. He had rehearsed the words for two days.

“Sempai...” You took a deep breath, trying to compose yourself.

“I would like to date you.” Ushijima was not the most expressive person, but he was trying. His eyes were glued to you, waiting, hoping. You stepped forward, getting close to him. You let your head rest on his chest, not even grazing his chin. With your face hidden from that piercing gaze you had the courage to speak.

“I like you, too.” You whispered, hoping he could hear your tiny voice. His huge arms wrapped around you, pulling you closer, but respectfully around your shoulders. 

“You must tell me what to do.” He said, his voice a low rumble. You could feel the strong bass in his voice through his chest. “I have no experience.”

“Neither do I.” You admitted.

\----------

Ushijima settled into a pattern with you. During the week, when your practices coincided, he would walk you home. He’d learned that stopping for an ice cream was a pretty good way to make you smile as the weather got warmer and warmer. And you learned of his tendency to read all the ads in magazines. It had become habit to sit in his lap and read a little at your home when you both had some rare down time.

“That looks like it would be amazing.” You smiled, pointing at an ad for a new parfait at a costal cafe. “How long is the campaign running?” The sound of your mother in the kitchen was a quiet warning to you both. True alone time was rare.

“It appears to be available for a span of three weeks.” Ushijima answered, having already read ahead of you. The coast was a decent distance away, if you only spent a few hours there it could comfortably be a day trip. He began to crunch the numbers and dates in his head. 

“Why aren’t these things done in the summer.” You whined playfully.

“I have the Japan training camp this summer.”

“I’ll miss you.” Those words filled him with happiness. He let his head droop so that it rested on your own. 

“I shall call you everyday.” You reached for his hand, letting your fingers intertwine. He never denied you when you wanted to touch him. He craved it. It was why, when you were in his lap, he would rest his chin on your shoulder.

“The day you come home, come see me. Please.”

“Of course.” He planted a kiss on your cheek.

\----------

“Wakatoshi, where are you taking me?” You laughed as he carefully guided you through the station. He’d long insisted you call each other by your given names. It made him feel so much closer to you to hear his name from your lips.

“Somewhere you want to go.” He led you onto the train and found some open seats.

“This is the train that... Toshi, are we going where I think we are?”

“Which is?” He enjoyed this part, where you’d ask him questions in a roundabout way. He knew that you knew, but you still wanted him to tell you. 

“The cafe with that parfait!” You grinned.

“You wanted to eat it. So I wanted to take you there.” He smiled softly, his smiles were only for you. “The scenery will improve as we near the coast, so enjoy the view.”

\----------

The parfait had been amazing, and you’d walked down the coastal wall hand in hand. But as you headed back into the city, dark clouds loomed in the distance. From the station, you’d run back to his home, rain starting to fall and getting heavier with each stride you took. By the time you’d made it to the front door, you were both soaked through. 

“I will prepare the bath, please wait a moment.” He said quickly, releasing your hand. He panicked as he ran to the bathroom. He’d not intended to come back here, but his home was closer than yours and the rain was now pouring down at an alarming angle. His mother was not due back until the next morning and while he didn’t feel comfortable sending you back out into the rain, he was unsure at how comfortable he was with the idea of keeping you here either. He came back to you with a towel and a spare t-shirt and shorts of his own.

“This will likely be too large, but they are all I could find quickly.”

“Thank you.” You stepped around him and quickly fled into the bathroom.

\----------

You’re mind raced as you sat in the water. You didn’t want to be in there too long, Ushijima also needed to wash, but you’d already come to the conclusion that you probably weren’t going to be heading home tonight. And that thought both thrilled and terrified you.

\----------

He’d let you cook dinner, trusting you to know what to do with a fridge full of food. He kept a respectful distance, not touching you in any way that he hadn’t already before. But even he couldn’t control how his hand started to wander slightly with the knowledge that you were alone together, or how you didn’t move away from his touch. Eventually, the time came to think about sleeping. You followed him up to his room and were amused at his panic as you sat on his bed.

“I... could fetch one of the-” He started, looking towards the door.

“Toshi.” You cut in. “Come here.”

\----------

The alarm blared for a moment. For one of the few times in his life, Ushijima hit the off button, but didn’t immediately get out of bed. But that didn’t stop you from waking slowly. Memories of the night before flooding back when you felt his skin under yours and his arms cradling you close to his chest. He had been gentle, nervous and eager. You’d seen a softness to him that you hoped no one else would ever see. 

“Tosh... don’t you usually go for a morning run?” You yawned, nuzzling into his shoulder sleepily. Unaware that you were making it difficult for him to actually get up.

“I do.” He answered. “I must admit that I do not want to today.”

“Go. I’ll be here.” He later realised that was the moment he’d decided on what he wanted besides volleyball in his life.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakatoshi comes to realise something about himself and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a continuation of the reader fic, but I guess it would also be a stand alone? IDK.

“Mother, would it be possible to have my breakfast as a bento tomorrow?” Your eldest son asked as he came into the kitchen. “I have practice in the morning.” He’d come down from studying to join the family for dinner, and still had pen marks on side of his hand. Your husband had your youngest on his knee, trying to drink his coffee as the boy played on a hand-held console. 

“As long as you eat it. I put a lot of love into my food, Kenji.” You smiled. 

“I know you do mother.” Kenji smiled back softly. 

“How are your fingers?” Wakatoshi asked. 

“Sore, but they no longer hurt as they used to.” Kenji sat next to his father, it was then that the resemblance was apparent. Kenji was a slimmer, less muscular version of Wakatoshi. Kenji had discovered a love of music at a young age, disdaining sports to the disappointment of his father. But he’d quickly learned to read sheet music as well as he could Japanese, and during elementary school gained fast fluency with the piano. They’d hurriedly checked that Shiratorizawa’s junior high division had a strong musical department and he spent the next three years with the flute. When you found Kenji up at 3am one night worried that his father would disown him for not following into volleyball, you’d whispered a secret that had lifted the boys spirits. His performances brought tears to his father’s eyes. Few things could move Wakatoshi in such a way. His sorrows lifted, high school had seen the introduction of the violin to his repertoire. He practised incessantly. 

“Papa, I saw a poster for kendo. Can I try it?” The youngest chimed in. 

“Kendo? Are you tired of soccer already?” Wakatoshi asked.

“I dunno.”

“Masaharu, come on sweetie, put the game down.” You smiled. “And actually talk to your father.”

“Papa, when did you know that you wanted to play volleyball?” The boy asked.

“When I played with my father, I enjoyed it greatly.”

“Hmmm.” Masaharu did not sound impressed. Masaharu looked more like you than your husband. He had a softer look to him.

“Mother, father.” Your final son, the middle son, a mere year and a half younger than Kenji, had strode confidently into the room.

“How was your practice?” Wakatoshi asked. Of his three children, while he loved them all equally, Hiroki was the one he had found it easiest to bond with. Kenji had filled his soul with music, Masaharu had an endless thirst to try everything and Hiroki had been a mirror of Wakatoshi of sorts. But his father’s blunt and honest nature had been tempered by his mother’s warmth. Wakatoshi recognised that his beloved son was somewhere between himself and what Oikawa Tooru had been when they had played volleyball. While Wakatoshi had the respect of the other players on his team, Hiroki had the adoration of his team mates. They loved him and trusted him to guide them. But he had his father’s natural talent for sports that let him flourish. While Oikawa had painstakingly honed his skills and at times, pushed others away from him, Hiroki taught others as much as he could, learning as he did so. Wakatoshi had taken great pains to learn everything he could about handball for his middle son.

“Good. Mi-kun’s got better at throwing already.” Hiroki beamed. “What’s for dinner?”

“Stew, your grandmother sent us some vegetables.” Wakatoshi explained.

“You should all visit her next weekend.” You said, your husband did not miss that he was also included in that statement. “That house is far too big for her.” You added under your breath.

“Mama, why doesn’t Baa-chan live with us?”

“She has her reasons, button. And that’s why we should fill her house with love when we can.” You left it unsaid that Wakatoshi’s mother did not aprove of how frequently her ex husband came to visit her son’s family, but her door was always open for you all. 

“I will find some piano music for her.”

“Massa, let’s buy her some cake. Baa-san can relax while Nii-san plays for her.” The boys discussed their plans as you set all the food down. 

“Father, when shall we go?” Kenji drew his father into their plans smoothly. 

“Saturday afternoon. Unless the family planner is missing some information, we are all free.”

\----------

Later that evening, Hiroki had taken Masahiro to bed with him after a shared bath, the second for Hiroki, so that the boy would settle and Kenji was studying into the night as was his habit. You sat on the couch with Wakatoshi, his arm around you to keep you close. At home, he had surprised everyone by being rather affectionate. Even a little clingy. He refrained a little now the boys were older, but as soon as they were out of sight he attached himself to you.

“You should visit your mother more, Toshi.” You sighed. “You were always asking her for advice when we had Kenji. She was either here or we were there.”

“With three it is much harder.” He nuzzled your neck. He wouldn’t say no to a fourth.

“They are older now. Kenji and Hiroki can visit on their own.”

“I like it when we are a team.”

“Massa also needs your attention. With Kenji, he was your only focus. Then when Hiroki picked up handball you threw yourself into that.”

“Masahiro has yet to decide anything.” He picked up on your tone and pulled back a little.

“I’m worried you might the reason for that.”

“I encourage him.”

“He doesn’t know what to pick because he wants to know that you’ll approve.” You explained. “He wants to choose a sport, I can see that, but at ten years old he still wants his father’s approval of his choice.”

“I can see I was fortunate.” He reflected.

“You father was, and still is, very kind to you Toshi.” You stretched lightly. “But remember what you said, you enjoyed playing with your father.”

“... I should play more with him.” He realised slowly. Kenji rarely needed attention outside of concert performances, preferring that his practices not be interrupted. Hiroki always wanted to talk sports and they went jogging together at the weekends and in the mornings when the boy didn’t have practice. He had just assumed that Masahiro would come to him when he had settled on his choice. He had unconsciously kept the boy at a distance until he had chosen. “I was wrong.”

“That’s the Wakatoshi I know and love.”

“Being wrong?” He played with you.

“No, understanding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Ushijima some papa time.  
> I think he'd be a good papa to his kids.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this for sure.  
> Ushijima is a cinnamon roll that needs love <3  
> I also have an epilogue-y bit of fluff that I'm typing up to attach to the end of this as a 2nd chapter or something I guess.
> 
> And please excuse the garbled mess that is the badminton match, I was trying to describe a kind of backhand shot that I was taught to do years ago.


End file.
